Lost In You
by Inspirational Stars
Summary: "This is all your fault." I screamed "Ino calm down!" "I can't do this anymore." I whispered


**Its like your screaming but no one can hear.**

"Is it always going to be like this?"

I asked staring at the hole in the brick wall, my bare back facing away from you.

Your on the other side of the bed facing away from me pretending to not take notice of whats on the end table.

"Huh?"

I felt the shift of movement in the bed and I'm almost positive you've turn and your eyes are now staring at my bare back.

I didn't turn around to confirm.

**You almost feel ashamed, That someone could be that important,**

"Us" I whispered softly.

The open window above your bed lets in a breeze and I feel the goosebumps start to form on my skin.

I didn't feel you move but I felt your chest against by back and the kisses on my shoulder.

I felt your hand sneaking around my waist as you lie your chin down on my shoulder.

And I felt an unbelievable anger surge up inside of me.

**That without them, You feel like nothing,**

I quickly removed your hand that felt like toxic to me and threw the closes item I could find at you.

Which just happens to be your pillow.

I threw it at you with every emotion I felt at this moment.

**No one will ever understand how much it hurts,**

Anger

Rage

Sadness

Confusion

Hopelessness

**You feel hopeless,**

Your eyes were wide and your mouth agape. A clear sign of confusion.

Your were confused?

So was I.

"WHAT THE HELL INO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" you yelled.

You were mad?

So was I.

Your voice angered me even more.

I didn't care at that moment that we were both naked.

That you could break me with just a flick of your wrist.

I charged.

I attacked you.

**Like nothing can save you,**

Body limbs tangled within each other and not from the spell of lust that was cast upon us just moments before.

But from the emotions that we both hid from one another.

I aimed for your face or any body part that I could get to that you weren't blocking, yelling words of anger and hurt as I tried to force you to feel every ounce of pain I felt threw my hits.

"INO STOP IT!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" I screamed.

I felt the air shift around me and I was now on the bottom,struggling under your vice like grip of my wrist.

"Let go of me" I yelled trashing my body under your hold.

"Stop it Ino!"

"I cant do this anymore." I whispered my voice breaking from the sudden emotion that rushed over me. The salty tears that ran down my face as I looked up at you.

"I cant do this anymore." I whispered again this time looking you straight in your eyes.

**And when its over and its gone,**

You didn't say anything, You just buried your head into the crook of my shoulder as I shook with sorrow.

"I love you." You whispered into my neck.

You whispered that over and over and over again.

I wasn't sure who you were trying to convince.

The silence that followed was heart aching.

And when you kissed my neck I knew what followed.

I entangled my hands in your loose hair and form a tight grip as we started what we were so good at.

Silencing the truth.

**You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back,**

Looking at you now from my side of the bed, sheets covering have on your naked body I inhale another smoke for my cigarette that's hanging from my lips.

Reaching over you I grabbed the picture on the end table and saw the evidence that was so clear to even a blind person could see.

There you were with her.

In a pose that was so intimate that I felt my insides turning out.

I couldn't breathe and I angry.

I was so very angry at you.

But I couldn't leave you.

I couldn't leave you if I want to.

So instead of packing my bags and storming out of this apartment I continued to look at the picture while I smoked the cigarette away.

Even when I was done, I continued to stare at.

No tears formed

No emotion felt.

Just numbness.

And when you shifted in your sleep, that's when I took action and got up off the bed and walked over to my jean pocket, pulling out a lighter.

I positioned the photo and lighter over the trashcan as I lite the photo on fire.

I watched the flames engulfed the picture until the frames reach high enough to my fingertips and I threw it in the trashcan.

Once the flame was out I made my way back into the bed that we share and I stared at the back on your head before I felt my eyes close shut.

**So you can have the good.**

* * *

**A/N:I know I'm suppose to be updating Theses Lies I Have Created. BUT I was reading a fan fiction yesterday night, actually two and they inspired me to write this story.**

**What fan fictions you may ask?**

**1. When He Left by JackInPaint**

** More Night by el H.H**

**Check those fan fictions out if you like SASUHINA, if not then just review please.**

**Oh and I couldn't decide if I wasn't it to be NaruIno or ShikaIno. So I did both.**


End file.
